


Marry Me

by mojo72400



Category: RWBY
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojo72400/pseuds/mojo72400
Summary: Today was Weiss' birthday and Jaune is preparing the give her the best birthday gift ever.





	Marry Me

Today was Weiss' birthday and Jaune is preparing the give her the best birthday gift ever. It has been years since they started dating.

Hours after opening presents, eating cake, playing games, and dancing, Jaune decided to go on stage and say through the mic “Excuse me everyone, may I have your attention please.” Everyone turned and looked at him.

“Thank you, I just wanted to say a sing a little song to the birthday girl, my girlfriend, Weiss Schnee” Jaune announced.

Everyone including Weiss applauded at his announcement.

“Hit it” Jaune said to the DJ who began playing the song.

 

_Ooh, oh_   
_Oh, yeah, mmmm_

_A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_   
_When I think of all the years I want to be with you_   
_Wake up every morning with you in my bed_   
_That's precisely what I plan to do_

_And you know one of these days when I get my money right_   
_Buy you everything and show you all of the finer things in life_   
_We'll forever be in love so there ain't no need to rush_   
_But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

_I'll say will you marry me?_   
_I swear that I will mean it_   
_I'll say will you marry me?_   
_Singing, oh-woah_   
_Oh, oh-woah_   
_Oh-woah_   
_Oh, yeah_

 

Weiss widened her eyes in shock when Jaune began to sing the chorus.

 

_How many girls in the world could make me feel like this?_   
_Baby, I don't ever plan to find out_   
_The more I look, the more I find the reasons why_   
_You're the love of my life_

_You know one of these days when I get my money right_   
_Buy you everything and show you all of the finer things in life_   
_We'll forever be in love so there ain't no need to rush_   
_But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

_I'll say will you marry me?_   
_I swear that I will mean it_   
_I'll say will you marry me?_

_And if I lost everything_   
_In my heart it means nothing_   
_'Cause I have you, girl, I have you_   
_To get right down on bended knee_   
_Nothing else would ever be better, better_   
_The day when I_

 

Jaune then got off the stage and slowly approached Weiss as he continued singing.

 

_I'll say will you marry me?_   
_I swear that I will mean it_   
_I'll say will you marry me? (Yeah)_   
_I'll say will you marry me? (The day I get on my knees)_   
_I swear that I will mean it_   
_I'll say will you marry me? (And what you do to me, baby?)_   
_Got me singing, oh-woah_   
_Got me singing, oh-woah_   
_Would you marry me, baby? Oh-woah_   
_Oh-woah (ayy)_   
_Oh-woah (yeah)_

_A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_   
_When I think of all the years I want to be with you_   
_Wake up every morning with you in my bed_   
_That's precisely what I plan to do_

 

After he finished singing, Jaune dropped down to one knee before her and pulled out a small black box and opened it revealing a ring and he said ”Weiss Schnee, will you make me the happiest man in Remnant? Will you marry me?

Weiss got up from her seat and hugged Jaune, crying tears of joy and said “Yes, yes, I do, I will marry you Jaune”.

Jaune then slid the ring on her finger and pulls her into a kiss which made the guests applaud and say aww.

“This is the best birthday and birthday gift I've ever had, I love you, Jaune” Weiss said after they break off the kiss.

“I love you too, Weiss” Jaune replied.


End file.
